Broken Hearts Never Heal
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: A collection of depressing Love stories; break-ups, death, cheating, and parting ways. All of Our favorite characters - Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Terra, and Aqua - forced to endure Love and Life.  VERY emo, beware
1. Xion: I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

Whenever she was sad, she danced.

In her room, in the supermarket, in her office at work - she found it her stress relieving workout. If she ever felt down, lost in a gloomy haze, she would simply get up, crank her Ipod to full volume, and twirl, twirl, twirl. She didn't care who saw her, she didn't care who laughed - she just needed to dance the sadness away.

But no amount of dancing could heal her broken heart.

_How Ironic_, she thought bitterly to herself, pushing her Ipod forcibly onto its stand, _the day he leaves is exactly like the day he came. _The silence filling her dark room was practically murdering her; each pitter patter of rain that hit her window pane felt and sounded like a flurry of gunshots, straight into her vulnerable chest. Grumbling, she leapt from her bed and stomped across the room, jerking the curtains closed.

A single light post on a deserted road.

With nothing better to do, she spun the dial on her musical device until she found her most harrowing song - a piano ballad about losing a loved one - and pressed play. The soft keys of the piano were so depressing, it sounded exactly like something you would play at a funeral; with a sick and twisted grin, she figured that today was hers. Stretching her arms and legs, she began to dance.

A crying girl, left broken and alone.

In the darkness, her shadow flitted across the only source of light entering through the window as lightning flashed every twenty seconds. She spun, she leaped, she flipped, she jerked, but nothing helped the hollow feeling in her empty chest. The longer she danced, the worse she felt - with every move, she died a little more inside. Finally growing tired and groaning in exasperation, she placed two fingers to the base of her neck - how ironic that she couldn't find her pulse. It was like she didn't have one at all; just the blank, silent, emptiness.

Darkness sweeping, engulfing the light.

She was such a lost cause - drowned in her sorrow, deafened by her guilt. She felt like her soul had gone away with him; and she was so delusional to believe he would come back and return it, along with her lost love. Finally, her armor cracking, she fell to her knees and wept.

The same words replay in the girl's mind.

_Goodbye, Xion. Goodbye, Xion. Goodbye, Xion._

_**I hate you**._

* * *

**okay, if you thought that was depressing, you ain't seen nothing yet. just you wait until Sora's story - I kinda died inside while writing it, it's so easy to hurt that poor boy. :(**

**next is Riku, or Namine, whichever I feel fit. **

**Inspiration : _Dancing With Tears In My Eyes_, Ke$ha**


	2. Kairi: When You're Gone

The ocean waves rocked gently back and forth along her ankles, and small purple fish swam gleefully around her in the water. The breeze felt lovely today - gentle, a calm before a storm - and it played with her long auburn strands, sending them into the air to dance. Her eyes were set in a determined glaze out into the never ending sea, where she hoped the boy with brown hair would return.

Her hands were crossed behind her back, resting gently as the red skirt she wore whipped around her knees. The water glistened, like her tears - salty, bittersweet memories of old times. Her once bright and mischievous cyan eyes had dulled in the time of his absence, turning into a light shade of violet - calm, mature. The oily sunscreen on her thin arms reflected the sunlight, and it gave her a heavenly glow; she looked like an angel, embraced by the sunset.

Ten years. She's been by these waters for ten years. When was the last time she had seen him? When she was fourteen, looking up from these very shores as he disappeared into a giant blue sun; blazing as it engulfed him, swallowed him whole, took him away from her. She remembers the stars as they shot back into the sky; the gleam they gave, and finally ending with the restoration of her - _their_ - islands. She hadn't seen him since.

What did he tell her? That he was going to go find their other friend, Riku, and bring him home. But Riku came back nine years ago - alone. She asked about him, talked about him, cried over him; but Riku would never mention her brunette friend. Whenever she brought up the subject, Riku would shake his head and look away, refusing to speak.

But she would not believe that he was gone.

So everyday for ten years, she stood by the waters and waited. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years. She continued to wait for his safe return, even though deep in her heart she knew he was never coming home. Her heart was already in pieces - but those pieces were missing him. She clung to his last words - his voice was gone now - repeating them over and over to herself, knowing he would keep his promise.

She knew. He would come back, even if he had to cross the length of the sea. Even if he drowned. So she would wait.

But what good would it be to cry on the shore, to cry alone while she waited? She would not be able to save the person she loved the most…from the bottom of the waters…

* * *

**To save trouble, I promise you I didn't drown Sora. This story is just non-AU, so it's just Kairi waiting at Destiny Islands for Sora but he died in combat (or something) and never came home.**

**the last part, where it says she'll never be able to save him from the bottom of the waters, is from a movie called 'Le Petite Poitrait De Cossette' or something like that. if you have Netflix, it's an instant view movie, so if you wanna see, go for it. (I hated it tho)**

**Inspiration: _When you're Gone_, Avril Lavigne**

**PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIMLIA! :D**


	3. Axel: The Fire Burns On

He loved fire. He loved it a little bit too much. The bright red, orange, and yellow flames that licked up everything in its path, leaving only black, charred remains in its wake; it fascinated him. Even the heat, the excruciating, unbearably hot heat, was a wonder to him; and within his mischievous emerald green eyes, an identical fire raged.

He watched gleefully as the flames embraced his white room - too white, with no color - and reached out to grab a handful in his scorched hand. He didn't feel the pain, only the wicked tingle as his fingers burned; he said good bye to the unneeded flesh. He pulled his mutilated hand back to his face - it was alight with the flickering flame, and he made a squeal of delight. He tried to kiss it; but the flames didn't want to be kissed.

"What's wrong, Sweety?" he asked the blaze in a sinisterly saddened tone of voice. A twisted giggle erupted from his throat as the flames on his hand died out. "Are you still holding a grudge?"

The red colors swirled upon his bed, devouring his sheets and pillow; he grinned, his cheeks pulling back to his ears as he leapt onto the burning bassinet, straight into a wonderful tingling sensation as the flames engulfed him. He twitched around, trying to grab the fire - the skin on his fingers burnt down to muscle. "Come on, Hon! I wanna play!" but the flames certainly did not want to play with him. In a whirlwind of sparkling blaze, he was captured in the flames - and it would seem that he finally realized that he was in pain, because that night, when the mental asylum burnt to the ground, an ear piercing scream rang loud and clear in the breeze - along with the devious cackle of a female.

The next day, a small portion of his file lay untouched on the remains of the cold linoleum floor.

_Name: Flynn, Axel._

_Illness: Pyromania, Schizophrenia_

_Killed girlfriend out of rage by burning her alive. Very unstable. Staff proceed with caution._

The remainder of the page was singed into ash.

* * *

**Have to say...not my best work. AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ME KILLING PEOPLE OFF? THERE ARE LIKE, FOUR MORE DEATHS COMING. **

**sheesh.**

**Inspiration: Axel's love of fire, and Larxene's spunky bitchy-ness.**

**up next comes Terra, Kairi, or Namine. depending. maybe Roxas...naw. Marluxia? IDK.**


	4. Riku: Pain

There was a stiff stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke all around him. He lay, beaten, forgotten, in a deserted back alleyway behind his college dorm room; a party was raving on inside. The multi-colored lights and the pounding beat of music danced through his hollow body through his eyes and ears; bit he ignored them, dull aquamarine orbs fixated on the flash of silver held tightly in between his fingers.

With a small, very careful tug in his direction, along with a wince of pain, a small trickle of blood seeped onto his brand new white dress shirt - not that he cared. Seeing the blood and feeling the releasing pain made him feel wonderful; any kind of emotion would save him from the emptiness. Moving the razor blade to a new area above his wrist, he brought the blade down again; and smiled through tears at the shallow cut.

Without love, _her_ love, he felt nothing - absolutely nothing. No happiness, no sadness, no fear or courage. Just nothing. He would have figured that once she left - and she made a good show of leaving - he would feel endless amounts of tragic misery; how ironic now, as he slashed another cut into his arm, that he replaced that misery educed nothingness with anger and agony.

Another cut. And another. One more, and he'd switch arms. Four more cuts. Five. Seven. Thirteen.

Thirteen exact, to show his hate for the very number. His beloved girlfriend, choosing to chase her unloving best friend over him - the one who cared for her, listened to her complaints, and held her when she cried. She left him in a heartbeat when she heard that her best friend was moving away to another country; it was that fast. Nothing could be done. Her mind was made up.

He knew, deep within his broken heart, that she had never stopped loving that Sunkist blonde boy, despite him being married with a child. He knew from the moment he saw her, that she was already taken. Yet he still tried to change her mind - show her that he was the one to make her happy, that he loved her way more than her best friend ever could. But he couldn't _not_ notice the way her eyes sparkled with radiance when she was around the blonde. The smile that she reserved only for _him_, the way her body moved to be by _his_ side.

With one last tugging jerk, the razor blade fell silently to the black asphalt, and tears stained the ground like rain.

The next day, a freshman girl woke the entire campus with her screaming cries of suicide.


	5. Roxas: Airplanes

With his back against the grass and a knot in his stomach, he stared up into the starlit night, lost deep in thought. He knew where she was, his so-called girlfriend. She was down there, in that sparkling city, hiding in an apartment with another man - What they were doing, he didn't want to know. The knot in his stomach twisted at the thought, and he curled onto his side in pain.

The hill. The hill where they met, the hill where they first became friends. This hill symbolized a lot of things to him; but he guessed that it meant nothing to her. The tree above him was stripped of its leaves in the winter chill, but its branches reached for him in an ominous way, like it was trying to pick him up and devour his being. Flinching, he curled away from the tree, back to staring up at the stars.

The stars. Something they both loved, or so _she_ claimed. That one night when they finally confessed their feelings for each other, she pointed out each constellation gleaming in the black emptiness. He thought it was wonderful - the twinkling lights forming bright shapes in the sky, smiling and playing like everything else in life. That night, the moon shone bright, and the stars danced. Today the moon hides in the darkness, and the stars hide in the clouds.

The seashell. His last gift from her, which he received while he was sick. _I counted each day by putting a seashell by your bed. _That was while she cared. He twirled it around and around in between his fingertips, sliding it up and down, feeling the odd shape it formed. What good did it do now? He sat up quickly, gave one last look at his last memory, and threw it - down the hill, out towards the city. He watched it tumble through the sky, reflecting the city lights before finally vanishing in the crowded streets. Good riddance.

The anger and agony. He wasn't sad, like most people would be - rather, he felt betrayed, cheated. He would end it tomorrow, definitely. He would watch her come crawling back. But he wouldn't waver. His mind was set. She would not be forgiven. Besides, why would he accept her when she was happier with someone else?

He picked himself up off the ground and stretched his limbs. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow marked the beginning of a new life. Tomorrow, he was going to break someone's heart. But why did he care?

His was already broken.

* * *

**Before anyone gets the idea that I made Nami cheat on my baby, ** **I based this on Roku and Xion. I;m going to do alot of things like this :RikuxKairi, RikuxNamine, RoxasxKairi, ROKUNAMI!, MarluxiaxNamine, LarxenexAxel, LarxenexMarluxia, AxelxNamine, and so forth. if you want, I can do SoRiku and Akuroku and SoraxRoxas. (lol I don't know what you guys call it)**

**BUT REMEMBER. IT WILL BE SAD. *thumbs up***

**this was a pretty short one...but oh well.**

**Inspiration: Airplanes, B.o.B ft. Hayley from Paramore**


	6. Aqua: Hope Is Lost

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! if you haven't played Birth By Sleep, (unless you cheated and watched those leaked cutscenes on youtube like I did) I strongly suggest you don't read ahead. I think this is from AQUA'S ENDING, so BEWARE.**

* * *

How could she let this happen? Her boys…her two boys, both gone.

She gently places the first - smaller, like a younger brother - onto the golden seat their master once inhabited. His eyes droop closed, and his body rocks like an gentle ocean wave; back and forth, back and forth. No matter what she tried, he would not awaken. With a lasting effort, she brought him here - home, or what once was. Sniffing back tears, she hugs the boy - her brother - goodbye and seals him in a white tomb that only she could open.

The memories of this place flash across her mind. The starlit hill beyond the training center, the daylight hours of play-fighting. The promise to always be together. With a painful pang, she looked back upon the once gleaming castle's mutilated remains. It would seem that the only untouched area was her favorite - the stain glass window in the foyer, where she left the boy to rest. She stares at the window in sadness before turning around and heading off.

They were supposed to become masters together. All three of them. Why now, when they all had triumphed so well over the dark forces, must only one remain?

She thought of their final battle together. The poor boy who sleeps had to fight his own darkness; which caused his slumber to begin with. The second - it hurt her to think of him - had succumbed to his darkness. He was lost. They were lost. She was lost.

Their friendship had shattered under the pressure of darkness.

_Maybe, _she thinks, _maybe I could still save him_. And with new hope, she believes. Believes that the other boy - the one her age, secret holder of her own heart - is somewhere waiting for her, waiting to return home. Of course, her hope disintegrates when she remembers that they don't have a home - not anymore.

She finds him, standing still in _that_ town, that beautiful town - the flowers around him seemed dull, lost of their former radiance. She is relieved; he is alive, he is ok! But relief quickly turns to shock and hurt as the last portions of her hope, fight, and heart are destroyed with swift swings of his blade. He is no more. He is not the one she loved, not the boy she grew up with. But as they fall into the darkness, she saves him. He should be free.

And so she falls, falls into the darkness she fought so hard to abolish…

* * *

**Honestly, I hate this one. It just didn't click with me. But oh well.**

**Up next comes our favorite gay flower boy! :D**

**Inspiration: Aqua's theme (It is the (second) most beautiful peice I have ever heard. it's so sad, but it tells a story. it comes second, only to Ven's. :3)**


	7. Marluxia: The Petals On The Rose

He balances a rose petal in his gentle hands, watching it's colors rapidly change from red to pink with a twitch of his fingers. It dances in midair, twirling and twirling, changing color, texture. With a quick flick of his wrist, it vanishes.

He stares ahead, staring at the girl with the flaxen hair in the white dress. The white chair she sits in, the white walls around her, the white page on her sketchbook in her hands. She looks blank, focusing on the emptiness of the white, concentrating hard on some unseen figure. What was she thinking? He would never know.

With beauty comes grace - something the graceful assassin surely knew. His rose colored hair in its gentle tufts, his aqua eyes that glimmered with sly rage - all attributes to his image. The deadly innocence of his rosy scythe, the black coat standing out against the white tile. Everything made him look and feel like the ruler, number one.

But why her? She made him feel inferior, even though she was the puppet under his command. With one simple look of her penetrating blue eyes, she made you feel small, unworthy, ugly; she made you feel second best. Those deep azure eyes hiding unknown knowledge, wisdom even - something he would never comprehend. She knows something he doesn't; and it scares him.

Yet he can torture in any way he pleases - using Larxene and her malicious snipes to her being as a Nobody, or just threatening to hurt that boy, Sora - and she would be frightened. Terrified. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that she was controlling them, instead of vise versa. Could it be possible for the puppet to outsmart the puppeteer? Possibly. Every drawing she produces inside the castle walls become reality - could she be scheming to end all of their hard work with a simple stroke of her pencil? A quick flick of the wrist? What could she be hiding within those empty pages, within the dark recesses of that mind? She knows the truth. She is creating lies. Is she planning to use them - Larxene, Axel, Vexen, and of course himself - to set things the way they should be?

He brings the petal back to his fingertips in full rose form, twirling the stem in between his fingers. No. she was not strong enough to overthrow this organization. This frail, defenseless creature could not destroy four powerful, elemental nobodies. With a ghost of a smile playing at his lips, he rose from the chair he was occupying and strode across the room, coming to a silent halt behind her white chair. Without a word, he dropped the rose onto her blank and lifeless page, heard the gasp escape from her lips, and glided away, through the darkness.

She was simply a caged bird; no fight, no flight, no foul. And he twirled the key in between his fingers.

* * *

**I'm on a non-AU streak here! Is everyone gearing up for Sora? his charmingly unhappy ending?**

**Well too bad! cuz not yet. actually, maybe...no...yeah? **

**honestly, even tho Sora's story brought tears to MY eyes, I don't know about you guys out there. It's pretty heartbreaking, but...**

**any who.**

**Inspiration: My BFF's story about Marly and Nami. her name in FF is Uwishuknewher. CHECK. HER. OUT. **


	8. Sora: Life is Beautiful

Sora smiled, caressing the tender cheek of his beloved sleeping wife, Kairi. She was so beautiful, her wine red hair sparkling in the bright sunlight, the stain-glass window's colors painting portraits on her pale skin. Her hands were folded neatly over her stomach, and she looked so peaceful with her head nestled on a feather pillow. Sora removed his hand and gave a chaste kiss to his wife's forehead. He walked steadily down the aisle, coming up to his baby daughter.

She was just as beautiful as he had always imagined - light, pale skin like her mother, but the tiniest wisps of ruler straight brunette strands, like himself. She was so tiny - she was small enough to curl into the perfect shape of Sora's hand. Her bed was layered with pretty flowers - pink, purple, red, and white - along with a teddy bear Sora had purchased prior to her birth. He caressed her head, softening the already stiff strands of hair down on the pillow. With a tender kiss to the girl's forehead, he pulled the light pink blanket - the same one he received from the hospital - up to her chin, tucking her into it's warmth.

He turned away from his sleeping daughter and his sleeping wife to face his twin brother, Vanitas; he looked worn and exhausted, nothing but worry evident in his golden eyes.

"Are you ok?" the older twin asked, and Sora shrugged, continuing to smile.

"Just perfect," he replied, his voice cracking as his eyes flickered back to his new family.

"Remember, I'm always here for you," Vanitas assured softly, putting a gentle hand on his brother's shaken shoulder. Sora nodded, choking back the sob he had been fighting to hold off for so long. His eyes began to water, and the lump formed itself in his throat; he stifled a sniff as he watched - from the front row - as his wife's favorite preacher began to speak.

The car ride home seemed long and pointless - but it was just what Sora needed. Seeing the interior design Kairi had chosen was not something he could face so soon; he needed time to calm his thoughts. After a quick stop at a hardware store, he rode emotionlessly into his neighborhood. As his sleek black car pulled into his country home that he shared with Kairi, he immediately pulled a sign out from the backseat, and wrote with a trembling hand:

_For sale: baby shoes, never worn._

**OK, WAS THAT SAD OR WHAT? **

**did everyone get it? cuz if you didn't leave a review, and I shall explain. this. was. the. sadest. story. I . have. ever. written.**

**Inspiration: my friend Carissa's hw from school; she had to think of six words that described her life, and for an example, they put for sale, baby shoes, never worn. D:**


	9. Terra: River Flows Through You

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault.

He stares at her through the glass, watches her lay still in that white sterile room. The men and women in white coats keep flickering in and out of his line of vision; through the door, around the room, and out, through the door, around the room, and out. She sleeps.

He observes what is left of her soft hair, matted down by a fluffy white pillow. Her once fine, smooth skin shines red and puffy in the light. The covers rest at her neckline, and her arms lie above the sheets to reveal the needle crammed into the crook of her elbow. A mask covers her untouched mouth and nose - her face had miraculously survived taking damage. She sleeps.

He sees his reflection staring back at him with void eyes in the glass, Once vibrantly blue, like hers. The tufts of brown hair jutting out of his head are messier than normal, and strands fall into his eyes. The bags beneath them are dark purple, signs of sleepless nights spent here, in this white, bleach scented abyss - behind this glass barrier, in the waiting room. He continues to watch her progress, her life deteriorate. She sleeps.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault.

He visited the house last week. The house she lived in; it's gone, burned to the ground. They said that she had gone crazy somehow, and ended up putting lilies - her favorite flower - under every pillow in the manor before setting it on fire, with her family deep within. Her mother had burned. Her father had burned. Only her little brother remained, unscathed by the ashes; he had gone to a friends house over the course of the night and was spared from inevitable death. Did she plan it - killing her parents and leaving her brother - no one knows. But the boy believes she had a purpose for performing such a heinous crime, and he forgives her. The boy is resting on the chairs laid out for them to wait. She sleeps.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault it wasn't her fault.

He watches her breathing grow shallow, her body twitch. Her heart beat accelerates on the monitor, and the doctors swarm to her side like flies to rotten meat. Her eyes shoot open, and suddenly, she's gazing around the room at everything, everyone. She sees him; a tear slides down her cheek as she settles on the bed. Then she laughs.

It wasn't her fault.

* * *

**To put it short, she turned loco. IDk why, that's up to YOU. **

**ten points go to Ravenclaw house on who can guess who 'Her' younger brother is. ;)**

**Inspiration: I honestly didn't have any on this one...I just wrote. XD**


	10. Naminé: Louder Than Thunder

Naminé wondered what if would be like if the world was dead quiet - quiet like the tender snowfall she resembled so much.

The cars drove by in a blur of melding colors; blues, reds, blacks. Their tires skidded along the icy pavements, squealing and crunching the squishy slush underneath them. People leaned out of their windows and shouted profanities to each other, and the irksome beep of car horns was everywhere on the crowded intersection.

She sat and watched, all alone on her park bench on 13th street and Sunset Avenue - the corner behind the lonely cemetery. Her white overcoat draped carefully over her frail shoulders, her pale skin and thin blonde hair melding together to blend in with her snowy surroundings. The sky, once a clear never ending bright and cheerful blue, was shrouded in dark, dreary grey clouds. Her world around her was colorless, lifeless.

She craned her neck to look above - staring straight into the gloomy heavens as the white powder melted on her cheeks. The swirling flakes made her smile; she hadn't smiled since _he_ left. Their parting was so abrupt it left her broken, like the porcelain doll he claimed her to be - she wondered, wherever he was, if he was smiling too. Was he happier since he left?

As the day passed on and the air cooled, Naminé rose from her roost and opened her white umbrella, cringing as it clicked into place. The snow that had packed onto her head and shoulders gradually fell to the ground with each crunching step of her white boots. She fiddled with the ring on her left hand, making sure it was on tight and secure. The cars continued to pass, the snow continued to fall, and Naminé continued to walk away from her past.

With a final, quick glance, she peered over the wrought iron fencing surrounding the sea of tombstones until her eyes landed on the fourth one down, under the cherry tree - _him_.

_Roxas Kuroyami_

_1984 - 2010_

_A loving son, brother, and husband._

Turning her icy eyes back to the slushy sidewalk, she glided away - without looking back.

* * *

**I hate RokuNami death. Even though I like writing alot of it. -.-**

**Kuroyami: Darkness in Japanese. :D**

**Inspiration: _Louder Thank Thunder_, The Devil Wears Prada.**


	11. Kairi: Cheaters Never Prosper

He broke her heart, he broke her heart, he broke her heart.

Not that she cared.

She ripped the barrette out of her silky red hair, slamming it down on the table in front of her before she toppled out of her chair. Her normally polished cheeks were stained a light pink, and a pile of red plastic cups were piled by her side. She sat side-by-side with her new best friend, the beautiful blonde Naminé, who was dangling a margarita in her fingers. Across them on the table covered in green fuzzy fabric - it was moving, like a giant, fluffy caterpillar - sat Naminé's cousin, Luxord. He held six cards in his hands - pretty butterflies - and his face gave nothing away as he placed one card gently on the giant fuzzy caterpillar. Naminé's margarita sloshed out of her glass as she slapped another card down and proceeded to ripping her shirt off.

Kairi swayed in her seat, downing the last of her beer. He broke her heart, he broke her heart, he broke her heart. She doesn't care, she doesn't care, she doesn't care. She's playing strip poker. STRIP POKER, BABY!

With another card down, (the caterpillar giggled) she pulled the left sock off, dragging a new bottle up to her lips in the process. Luxord raised an eyebrow at her card and shuffled it back into the dead pile. (poor butterflies) he pulls another set of cards out of the new pile (new butterflies!) and sets them down. The pictures are blurry; is that the queen of hearts, dancing with a tower of six spades?

He should see the fun they were having. Especially after he put them through all that pain, dating both girls at once, plus another; how did he think they _wouldn't_ find out? The silver-haired cocky bastard. She tipped her bottle of beer back and took another swig, removing her jean shorts as she lost. Naminé fell over, unconscious, and she curled up on the table, shivering from the draft flowing in through the open window. Soon, she would follow suit.

She slammed another card down on the caterpillar and giggled. How fun was Poker? SO MUCH FUN! She would call her now ex-boyfriend tomorrow and settle the cheating matter. But for now, let's remove the bracelet he gave her for their third year anniversary - doing Namine a favor, she removed hers too, the exact same kind. Such a cheapskate.

He broke _her_ heart, he broke _her_ heart, and he broke _her_ heart. Three girls, one man. They would get even someday.

Luxord gently pulls the cards out of her hands, claiming that they have had enough fun for one night. He drapes a blanket over her shoulders and exits the room. In the darkness, sitting next to the still unconscious Naminé, she cries.

He broke three hearts today. Hers included.

* * *

**HAPPY LUXORD DAY! **

**I'M GOING TO MURDER FANFICTION. I get on at ten o'clock exact and edit this, upload it, and have my finger over the mouse to upload it at 10:10, and it says that fanfiction is updating and we aren't alowed on the site. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, DOUCHES!**

**who said all of these stories had to be sad? ;)**


	12. Vanitas: Quit The Job

Blood. Wounds. Hurt. Murder. Kill.

Music to his ears. The screaming, the beautiful screaming; long, loud, scared. High pitched, echoing, gurgling; turns his blood, doesn't it? Causes shivers to ripple up his spine in delight. The Goosebumps become prominent on his forearm, and a grin spreads across his face.

Normally.

Now, he stands over her, that girl he loves; her hair tangled and sweaty, her eyes bright and fearful. Crouched on the ground, holding her ankle in a pool of her own blood. The tears are streaming down her cheeks as she continuously begs to be spared. How he wishes he could; but for the sake of his assignment, his job, his _life_, he couldn't.

Assassins could never show mercy. To show mercy to a target is like committing suicide; either kill the girl, or get killed by the requester later.

But her beady eyes, red and puffy from hysterical sobs, were pleading, so pleading…he hated the look on her face. Such a pretty face, such a pretty face, how could he hurt her? More murmured sobs, begging him to spare her, spare her, spare her…

How could he? Even now, with his blade in the air, ready to strike, he felt the adrenaline rush killing usually gave him. The erratic pumping of his heart, the smile that unconsciously graced his lips; even though his hand was shaking, the blade was light and ready to fall, fall, fall, right into her pale, beautiful flesh. Could he do it?

The grin never left his face as the blood splattered his body and the alley fell into silence.

He couldn't help it; he guessed all those years of just plainly murdering without thought had become habitual. Even now, staring at the lifeless, headless body of the girl he once loved, he couldn't help but feel satisfied. He put a finger to the neck wound and soaked up the blood; just like that, he brought it to his lips. Irony, a metallic taste, but oh so sweet on his tongue. Like sugar.

But although he was performing his usual after-killing-rituals, he couldn't shake that ever present feeling of guilt. He picks up her head; eyes wide open in shocked surprise, the last of her tears continuing to fall. still beautiful, beautiful even in death. Stained in blood, but so beautiful…he hugs the head to his chest.

But alas; he has a very calm and clean idea; why not join her, on the other side of this despairing world, in the afterlife? He would need not kill, need not worry of being killed; for he would be killed. Grinning again, feeling the surge of adrenaline, he picks up his blade. One stab, it wouldn't hurt, would it?

His fingers twitched. A laugh erupted from his throat, loud and cynical. He twisted the blade around, point against his stomach. One quick stab, one quick stab…it won't hurt, it won't hurt. He already killed the girl he loved, what could hurt him? One quick stab…

The police had found the body the next morning. A sick picture, a suicidal man with black spiky hair laying lifelessly on the ground, a deep gash in his abdomen, and the head of a girl wrapped tightly in his hands.

* * *

**THis is for AsakuraX, who has always been faithfully reading all of my stories since the beginning. THE BEGINNING! Thanks a ton for putting up with me and all my late updates and stuff. You're always gonna up there on my 'awesome people' list. :D**

**This was his response to my SOS last chaper; I have written something a little gory about Vanitas and (girl of choice)!**

**BTW! this randomly popped into my head when I was cleaning my cat's litter box. (random...) Tell me if you like the concept! I want to make it a differen pairing than Namixas. (:O) But that's oly because I fee like I havn't been faithful to the other pairings out therethat I like...like SOKAI! T.T so please tell me if you like it, and what pairing you'd like to see. (no yoai, I'll die.)**

The actor's job is to always listen to the director. Even if he's a self centered, big-headed, egotistical jerk.

(**short, lol)**

**(EDIT: OMFG DUDE I'M SO FREAKING SORRY. DX**


	13. Roxas: Can't Conquer Love

Oh, he loved her. He loved her so much, it hurt him. But he loved her in the wrong way.

His own twin sister, her brilliant blonde hair so much like his own. Her beautiful blue eyes that mirrored his own. Her crooked smile that brightened his day, so much like his own. Twins. Siblings. Brother and sister. Forbidden. Wrong. Disgusting. Incest.

She didn't know; every day she would just waltz into his room, towel-bound and dripping wet, just to let him know the shower was open. Everyday, she would share her food, her drinks, her supplies with him and pass them with cheerful, loving smiles. Everyday, before departing to their first classes, she would reach up to her tip-toes and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before skipping away. everyday, she sat with him at lunch, wiped his mouth for him, and hugged him silly.

How was it not obvious? In the mornings, he would blush and turn away from her exposed form. He would receive her home cooked lunches with bright blushes and silent, mumbled thank yous. He would always stand dumbstruck in the hallways after her goodbye kiss. And during lunch, when she wiped away his food, he longed to catch her hand and leave it there, pressed against his cheek. Did she not feel the electricity between them when they hugged? The surge of energy, the tingle in her fingertips? Of course not.

Because it was wrong. Forbidden. Disgusting. Incest.

She would never love him in that way - the way he wanted. Like a man, not a brother. A _twin _brother. Why was he cursed to be born under the same mother, the same family name? Why her, why did she have to be the one who would come to him when she was scared, hurting, angry? Why were they born together?

Irony. They were born together, they were meant to _be _together. Wasn't that logical?

He hated how he looked. So much like her. He could never be with her, his twin sister. Because loving a sibling, a family member, was like social death. Incest. Viewed as wrong. Disgusting, terrible. But what was so wrong with loving his own sister? What was wrong with wanting to hug her, kiss her?

He knows, he knows. He can't be with her. She can't be with him. They can't be together.

Because they were siblings. Related. Twins. Brother and sister. And loving someone in your family was wrong. Disgusting, terrible. Incest.

He loved her so much, it literally hurt him.

* * *

**The ** **Kagamine Twins Opened my eyes to this problem. Guys, why is incest viewed as wrong? I mean, sure it's a little disturbing, but you can't stop love. **

**also, why is Gay love accepted through Manga, Video Games, and Anime while it's frowned upon in real life? Is that right at all? Think about it.**


	14. Xion: Missing

You used me. I can't believe you used me. I can't believe I believed you. In your lies. In your trust. In you. But this is always how it's supposed to end, huh? Because I'll never get a happy ending.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I loved your blue eyes, the way your hair fell into you face. I'm sorry that I loved how smart you were, how you were always aspiring to learn more. I loved how you always kept your head in the clouds, your nose in a book; I loved _you_.

I'm sorry, but I won't be at the castle tonight. I won't be in the grey room, or wandering the streets of The World That Never Was. I won't be anywhere; not even in your memory. Maybe, just maybe, you'll look up from that encyclopedia and wonder what was missing from your library. It's not a book, it's not Lexeus. Think about it; the girl with the short black hair, always there, giving you books, sharing her stories, laughing with you and giving you kisses on each cheek every night. The girl you used to compliment everyday because her eyes were the brightest shade of blue, a beautiful blue that you didn't have a name for. Me.

I hope you're happy now; I hope everyone's happy now. I've left the Organization. I've left this world. Don't ask Roxas or Axel where I am, because they won't know. No one knows. Only because no one will remember me.

It hurts - being alive without really being alive - to remember you. It hurts remembering that soft smile I thought you only reserved for me. It hurts knowing you used me to gain Roxas's trust, only to injure him. It hurts me to know that you won't miss me - Is there anyone out there, anyone at all, who is missing me? Isn't someone missing me?

Inside another person, all traces of my existence are being wiped from every person I've ever met. So I guess, if you do have the feeling that something is missing from your cozy little library on the third floor of the castle, I would be honored. But I know. You don't miss me, no one does.

Isn't someone missing me?

* * *

**Sorry this is so delayed. I was a total Slacker, and I'm behind in all my schoolwork if that makes you guys feel any better. ^^' **

**So this is dedicated to Jamimlia, one of my favorite people! Sorry this came out so late, lol. This is a Zexion-Xion.**

**Inspiration: Missing, Evanesceance**


	15. Olette: Whisper

If I will it all away, would it _go_ away?

You probably know what I'm talking about. The pain. The misery. I know you told me not to worry, but how could I not? I love you. I love you so much. Weren't we supposed to grow old together? Have children, move into a nice house on a beach far, far away? Don't leave me behind. Please.

Please, please don't leave me. Haven't we always been together? Since birth, you always liked to say. Born in the same hospital, raised in the same neighborhood, taught at the same school. We were best friends. The _best _of best friends. You've always loved me, just as I've always loved you. Oh, how much do I love you; I hope you know. I'll be waiting. Waiting forever, or as long as I have to, if you leave me alone here. If you go.

Don't let the Doctor tell you what you can and can't do; if you want to live your life, then live it. With me. We can go see the world like you've always wanted - or even visit our old friends on those Islands. Or maybe we can climb to the top of a mountain, and sing our song to the world. Or we could even open up a bed and breakfast and people-watch, like we always used to. The possibilities are endless - just don't leave me. Don't leave me behind.

Cancer - everyone makes such a big deal out of it, but is it really that bad? I know a couple survivors; like my Auntie, or your cousin, Roxas. If they survived, you can too, right? No, you will. You _will _survive, and we'll do everything that we can together. The doctors can't keep you cooped up in a hospital for too long, right? I mean, even Cancer patients need some fresh air. And company - you'll need my company. Like I need yours.

Why are you leaving? You _promised_. And you _never _go back on your promises. So then…why?

Don't leave me behind. Please, please, please don't leave.

* * *

**this is extremely short. Sorry for that, I was rushing.**

**This is Part 2 to my 3 part Jamimlia project, as I'm calling it. :D the next one is for Sora and Kairi! *deviously rubs hands together***

**inspiration: Whisper, Evanescence**

**EXTRA: who here has seen Tangled? because the inner child in me was awakened when I saw it and I was literally dancing around like a retard in my room after I saw it. THAT MOVIE WAS ADORABLLLLLLE. NEW FAVORITE MOVIE. (I'm thinking about writing a oneshot for Rapunzel and Flynn...{can't bring myself to call him Eugene because that's the name of my best friend's little brother and he's a total idiot})**


	16. Kairi: My Last Breath

She was so happy that night when he stormed into her home and gave her a hungry kiss straight on the lips. She was so happy when he pulled away and whispered those three words into her ear. When he hugged her and sand while she cried away in his chest.

That was a year ago.

The girl couldn't help but ignore the pain she felt of being left behind. He couldn't help it, he had to save the world, the universe even. Who was she to sit there and say no, when so many people out there needed him more than she did? She was being selfish. But still, she wanted to hold him, wanted him to kiss her like he did that night.

She dreamed about him. All the time. Even when his memory left her conscious completely, she knew he was there, in her heart. She wouldn't let him go.

All she wanted to say was 'I love you' back, and to tell him that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't scared of anything anymore. She'd grown up.

But the boy never returned.

Only after she had been kidnapped did she realize that she was scared. Scared of the dark, scared of strangers, and scared of losing her loved ones. As the man with red hair pulled her further into darkness, she could feel it; the despair, the fear creeping into her bones. Where was he to save her? Would he come?

He did.

But it was too late; she was already drifting off into the darkness when he's arrived at her prison, where a new stranger with blue hair had unceremoniously stabbed her in her abdomen. He's crying, crying tears of sadness, but there's nothing he can do. She's going away, following the light. Can you feel her as she dies in your arms? Can you hear her as she calls your name? can you feel it, her last breath against your lips?

She'll miss the winter. She'll miss the ocean. She'll miss all her old friends. But she'll miss him the most. He never knew, but she was a fragile creature; she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. She never was. So…maybe death was welcoming. She could stop being a burden, a damsel in distress.

She smiles as his tears slide into her parted lips. They taste salty, but sweet - like he was crying his love. _Don't cry for me_, she wanted to say. _Be free._

With a final huff, she spoke. "Goodnight." Don't be afraid.

"No…Kairi? Kairi, No! Kairi!"

But it was too late…she was running; running free, in a forest of white trees. She was free. She was happy, even if he was sad. She was so alive - but the guilt remained, and she slid herself into a hollow tree and cried for her love.

"I love you."

* * *

**Okaaaaaay! Jammy's three part Extravaganza is finitoes! :D Hope you're satisfied with this...(I wasn't...but I had this burst of inspiration for a completely off-topic totally random story {that doesn't involve Kingdom Hearts! :O} so I was distracted while finishing this.)**

**Once again, the applause goes to Jamimlia! 3**

**inspirtaion: My Last Breath, Evanescence**


	17. Aqua: Shattered

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be. Why? Why could she have let this happen? How? When?

It devastated her. This was the end, wasn't it? The end of their friendship, the end of their lives. The end of everything, including the worlds they fought so hard to protect. It was over. Xehanort had won. Ven was in a coma on her back. Terra…she didn't want to know.

But the truth; the inevitable truth always came back to haunt her. Isn't that what he said? Master Yen-Sid. Terra had struck the master down. He had destroyed their only father, their mentor. Terra destroyed everything they ever had. Terra destroyed their home. But she couldn't bring herself to blame him.

Yesterday, she died inside. Tomorrow, she'll be bleeding.

Tears streamed down her face. Hope was lost, wasn't it? Master Eraqus was gone. Ventus was basically dead. Kingdom Hearts had been open; even as a keyblade master, what could she do to save the remaining worlds? It scared her. It scared her more than anything had ever scared her before; to know that hope had died.

She looked around, gently placing her comatose friend against a pillar to rest. The sun would never shine on her home again. The towers that held their rooms was a crumbled heap on the ground. Their favorite training grounds were destroyed. But there was something, something small and shiny that caught her eye.

Eraqus's keyblade.

Upon noticing it, she raced to the weapon, clutching it in her hand. How could this have happened? It only confirmed what she knew in the first place. Her master, her mentor, her _father_, was gone. Master Eraqus was gone. Dead. Reunited with Kingdom Hearts. She dropped to her knees and sobbed, releasing all of her emotions for all those she had lost. Who knows what had happened to all the others she had met? Kairi? Sora and Riku? Peter Pan, Mickey… were they all alright? She didn't want to know.

Clutching her master's keyblade to her chest, their last conversation replayed like a broken record in her mind.

"_Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a master. He's not as weak as you think."_

She picked up the boy and shuffled into the remains of their home, fighting the tears back. She knew what she had to do, what had to be done to protect him while his heart was away - The master said as much.

"_Aqua."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Now that you are a master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness on our doorstep, I ask that you take my keyblade and use it to lock this land away."_

"_What?"_

"_Generations of keyblade masters have been charged with keeping this land safe; light and darkness exist in balance here. There are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain…trick."_

Sniffing and swiping the tears away from her eyes, she gently placed her younger friend on one of three chairs that loomed in the center of the room. His body slumped forward in unconsciousness, but he managed to look peaceful. She smiled sadly and softly pet his head like she always used to.

She grasped the keyblade in her hands and tightened her grip, promising herself to grant Eraqus's final wish. With a swing of the blade, she locked the door.

The day was ending, and all she could hang onto was a small glimmer of hope that somewhere, anywhere, Terra was ok.

She had lost who she was. She was no longer Aqua, keyblade master-trainee with two best friends who'd never be separated. Now, she was Master Aqua; with a broken heart and no where to call home. Her tears fell like waterfalls; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_Master… nay, father. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._

**For this, I apologize to Buka2000. You were originally next on my list of have-to-dos, and I tried writing a Zex/Dem with that song. But then...I don't really know, it turned really cheerful and actually Yaoi, so I got really freaked out and got rid of the whole thing. Thenext chapter for sure will be for you,But it's gonna have to be the Marly/Larx one. ANd since two of you want to see a Mar/Lar, I'll dedicate it to both of you and split the song choices (They're both Evanescence anyway) so we get double the fun! **

**Anyway, this Chapter is for ShadowAngelicus1323. I was going over my reviews, looking for the next story pairing I should write about, and I found yours; it was so demanding, I was like "Okaaaaaay!" lol and your song choice made me very happy because it gave me the inspiration (the EXACT inspiration) I needed.**

**Song used: Shattered, Trading Yesterday**


	18. Xion: Crayons

She raked her fingers along the pencils resting on top of a sketchpad, desperate for some noise to fill the silence within _her_ desolate room. The walls _she_ painted white, the furniture _she_ bought white, the curtains that filtered in white sunlight - it all made her sick inside. Why was everything white? So pure, and innocent, like _that_ girl? That girl that made her sick, made her want to gag. That girl who was so…angelic it made her finders curl into fists at the mere thought of her; her glowing golden hair, her pearly pale white skin, that white dress that seemed like it would never be stained, and then…the eyes.

She knew there was a significant difference between their eyes. Hers were like the sky - cloudy, icy cold like wind, a baby blue so soft it would make anyone crumble in a chorus of coos. They were like her in every way - soft and angelic. They gave that presence of peace, like she was a harmless creature. Even her name seemed to just roll off of your tongue and tell you, she's defenseless. Naminé. Like ocean waves. Gentle, un-hurting, trustworthy.

But she wasn't.

In her eyes, that white witch was exactly that - a witch. A manipulator. A demon in disguise. She wasn't so pure as everyone thought; how else could she have taken the best thing that ever happened in her life away in less than three seconds? She had that boy drooling all over her in no time flat; he followed her away. Away from his friends. Away from his life.

Away from her.

Did she know? How agonizingly long it took to finally make him see how beautiful she was, with her black hair and ocean blue eyes? Did she know how many sticks of ice cream she had to eat just to get close to him? How many times her heart ached when he was injured, how many battles it took to show Saix that she was capable of lending him a helping hand? It took her _months_ to finally warm his icy heart; and seconds for her - that _witch_ - to melt it. To destroy everything she'd done. Everything she'd worked so hard for was obliterated in an instant. That was all it took; one look, and her man was gone. Gone under the wings of an angel, into the spell of a devil.

She fingered the black crayon in it's box, sliding her fingers over the tip, which wasn't as worn as all the others, which basically told her that it was just unused. Neglected. Like her. She picked it up, twisting it around in her fingers. She knew what she was doing. What she was going to do. She was going to get her man back. One way or another.

Pressing the crayon so hard onto the paper that little shavings of wax curled off, she wrote her enemy a letter. A promise.

I'M COMING FOR YOU. HE'S MINE.

* * *

**I'm honestly thinking about taking this off and making it a story all in itself, switching from Namine's and Xion's POVs. ** **SO PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS CRAP, please let me know what you tihnk. ;)**

**I like making Xion a little powerful in her own, psychotic way. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	19. Naminé: Hard To Believe

She stared out the window, watching the hazy silhouette of a boy walk slowly towards her front gate in the rain. He refused to turn back and continued to ignore the pounding rain as it penetrated his flesh; she knew he wasn't one for rainy days.

"Stay," she murmured to her empty room, placing a hand on the windowpane. Her eyes glazed over with a fine mist as tears stung behind her eyes. "Tell me the story again, please."

No one replied; there was no one who could. Her room was empty and lifeless, devoid of color and drowning in a white sorrow she couldn't stomach; her happiness had followed him out into the rain. Her prized sketchbook lay abandoned on the long white table, along with her crayons; there wasn't any inspiration left in the world that could help her draw a new portrait.

How did it all fall apart? Things were so perfect. Was this the end? No, they were too far gone. Things were too far gone…

She found it hard to believe. How could he just waltz in with a smile and leave with a frown? Why would he walk all the way across town just to tell her that he didn't love her, that he loved another? A different person? Someone else? She turned away from the glass.

The reasons didn't fit. He was such an innocent boy, so pure and full of life; maybe that was his whole plan after all, to pull her in and suck her happiness dry to the bone. She laughed out loud, humorlessly, and listened dully as her echoes returned to her. If that was the case, he had succeeded. When did he find that he couldn't hold on to her anymore? Was she a burden? A disgrace? A Nobody?

Without any will, she picked up a light blue crayon and began to sketch. Lines here and there, up and down continuously, all over the page. She followed with black, green, and of course, brown; light enough to represent a color of milk chocolate, but dark enough to look heavy in rain. A splash of grey, some yellow and orange, and she had painted her sadness.

She wondered if he knew how much she loved him. How much she yearned for him, how hard she had worked to be someone he would see instead of see through. How badly she wanted him to talk to her, and how happy she was when he did. How his hugs made her heart flutter, how his kisses made her head spin around. How happy she was. How happy they were.

Together.

Slamming her crayon on the table, she ripped the picture from its coil and threw it on the ground, devastated. Her tears began to fall, and without a sound, she softly made her way to bed, to drown in her covers.

On the floor was one picture; a picture of a boy with dark spiky hair walking through the rain, walking away from her.

She found it hard to believe.

**

* * *

**

Inspiration**: Hard To Believe, David Hodges **


	20. Riku: Don't Forget

Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Did you forget about me?

You did, didn't you? Ever since he stepped in. The other guy. My best friend? He had you just by the first look. I could see it in your eyes, you can't lie. You love everything about him, his laugh, his smile, his eyes. Heck, even that crazy amount of hair on his head; you never loved me. Never ran your fingers through my silvery hair, never gave me the looks you give him.

Our love is like a song, though. You can't forget it.

Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you regret ever holding my hand? Did you regret loving me? Or did you just regret me in general? The mistake you made, choosing me over him, knowing you loved him, even if he didn't. how could you be like that, leaving everything we've ever had behind? Like it was nothing. Worthless memories. But you know plenty about memories, don't you?

I'll never see that pretty hair of yours, never get lost in your deep blue eyes. I'll never see those pretty pictures you draw, ever again. Because I'm not coming back; if you can't find it in your heart to love me back, then I'm wasting my time loving you. It hurts, but I need to move on. I need to leave you behind, leave our love behind. Just like you have.

I hope he'll treat you right, but that would be a lie; he already loves someone else, you know? Someone who looks just like you, with pretty red hair. She's right for him, not you. I hope someday you'll see that, and then maybe you'll regret taking our love for granted. I'm sorry, but this is the end.

So now I guess this is where we stand. I've burned your pictures. I've learned my lesson. I won't forget about you.

So please don't forget about me.

* * *

**Really short, this one is. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! What better way to celebrate than an emo update? **

**Guys, confession; if you've seen my totally lifeless DeviantART account, you would know that I'm not updating my stories for a while. I have a LOT of schoolwork, a test coming up that's is very important, my driver's ED test, and a gymnastics competition that is like life (because we're competiting at UCLA, {not against UCLA, just at UCLA} and there are going to be alot of college coaches there) so this week, I'm going to be studying and training; if I don't, my mom and my coach Jenny will both tag team against me and cut my throat out.**

**sorry, I make alot of excuses. XD**

**Inspiration: Don't Forget, Demi Lovato**


	21. Kairi: Rain

Rain - it always rains when we feel our worst, doesn't it? When we feel like the world can't go forward, when there's nothing left living for. Why does the sky cry with us? Why does the world have to heighten our sorrows by wallowing in our sadness? There's nothing but pain now; nothing but pain and torture.

It was a funeral only for close family and friends. Closed casket, no words said, no parting gifts or cries. He was there, then he was gone. End of story. No captions, no epilogues, no sequels. Game over.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her; his girlfriend, who had seen it all happen, right before her eyes - she was in the car with him when it happened. She was crying a river; maybe more, but the rain hid all of her tears. The poor girl, she was truly his one and only love; And she must have felt the same, with the way she was constantly breaking down. She probably felt like there was nothing left in the world for her, nothing more to keep her occupied or entertained; her life had ended the day his did.

And then there was his twin brother; poor, poor Ventus. He had it tougher than his girlfriend; losing your other half, the other half of your soul - it was enough to kill anything you ever had inside. They had been inseparable since birth, and nothing could ever really come in between them. Except death, of course. The look in his eyes, it was beyond heartbroken, beyond sadness. He was now only an emotionless puppet.

And worst of all, mom; she had cried herself dry, and now heaved an empty, painful howl. She lost her baby; her sweet, sweet baby boy. They say no pain is worse than losing your child; I can't imagine what it feels like for her.

I can't say that I don't miss him either; he was my brother, after all. He was my best friend, my family, and a portion of my heart. But just standing here, watching all these crying people; I just felt like I didn't fit in. I wasn't crying. I didn't feel sad, not much, anyway. I watched his casket lower into the ground without any emotion; I couldn't feel anything.

Maybe the sky was crying for me, since I didn't have it in me to cry in the first place. The rain represented my tears, which I held bottled up; so much rain, so many tears. So much pain, so much sorrow; I had to be strong for everyone, for everyone else. I would miss him dearly, my older brother, but there were all these people left alive; he'd want me to take care of them.

I smiled as the priest uttered the last prayer and a tear rolled down my face.

* * *

**So...this is Kairi's. I'm working on another RokuNami, but I want to start on a LarxenexMarluxia. does anyone have a song they want to see me use as inspiration? I kind of lost those reviews from along time ago...Sorry! **


	22. Xion:Cross The Line

Xion: Cross the Line

Hollow eyes stared at the small television set blankly as a video played on repeat. She could hear her shrill, sobbing voice crying over and over nonstop, claiming to be guilty, wanting the pain to stop; but it didn't, and it won't.

The door opens and closes softly, but she doesn't look. It doesn't matter. Someone slides into the seat across from her, and she could here the click of a video camera coming to life; why were they recording this again? She'd already been through this. She already admitted it. She already confessed. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

The man slides the video camera to the corner of the table, facing her; her eyes travel up to meet the man's eyes.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to question you," the man started, his blue eyes flickering in guilt. He runs a hand through his chocolate brown spikes. "This video tape we found…is it yours?"

She nodded her head mechanically, refusing to lose eye contact. Could they understand?

"Ok. So is it true that you were an accomplice for miss…Kairi Charter's suicide?" he asked, sliding his hands into his lap. She nodded mechanically again.

Of course. Kairi. Her suicide. Her death. She's gone.

Of course she remembers what her best friend made her do. Kairi made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone, made her promise to help; 'it's what best friends do', she claimed. And if she didn't help her, she wouldn't be her best friend; She'd be betraying her. She had her drive out to the bay, had her help her on the ledge with the rope. Had her tie it around her neck. Made her push her off the bridge, made her wait there and call the cops, tell them she ended up hanging herself in a bungee-jumping accident.

That was no accident. She planned it, she planned to die; she planned to throw herself over the edge. And for experimental reasons; she wanted to die because she wanted to know what death felt like. She pulled her in, with her persuasive way of speaking and her coy smiles. Kairi was a demon.

"Miss?"

She looked up again and nodded. She was the accomplice. The only person who knew the truth.

"Can you tell us why you killed her?" the man asked.

She felt her voice for the first time as she heard the accusation. "Why _I_ killed her? Kairi killed herself. She _made_ me help her."

The man furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the window behind her, where all the other people were. All the other policemen, the others that blame her. Not Kairi, because Kairi was dead.

"Why did Kairi kill herself?" the man asked next, pulling on a lock of his hair.

"She wanted to know what it felt like."

Yes, that was how Kairi was. She wanted to know what a kiss would feel like in first grade, so she forced herself upon one of her male friends. She wanted to know how it felt to break a bone in fourth, so she fell off the monkey bars and landed on it. She'd tried any and everything possible up to this day; death was the last thing on her list.

She's been there since the beginning. She was Kairi's one best friend, Kairi's only real friend who knew all her secrets and her problems. who knew about Kairi's desperate need for danger, desperate need for attention. Of course it would lead to her ultimate demise.

She should have been feeling guilt course through her; but instead, she felt nothing but relief. Sweet freedom was hers now; she didn't need to take care of Kairi, comfort her when her plans failed, or concoct elaborate schemes for things she'd never dream of doing. She was free to live her own life now.

"She killed herself because she wanted to know what it felt like?" the officer asked incredulously, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She only nodded, a small smile spreading on her face.

"I'm free," she whispered.

The officer leaned forward, straining to hear. "Excuse me?"

"I'm free. I'm free! Kairi's dead! I'm free!" she shouted exuberantly, leaping out of her seat. A wide grin was present in her expression.

She didn't have to take care of that pesky, annoying, forceful brat. She was dead, dead and gone, out of her hair. Out of her life.

Kairi was dead. She was finally free.


	23. Marluxia: Breath No More

I've been staring at my reflection in the mirror for so long, that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. Why does my reflection take the shape of a girl? Even worse, a _dead_ girl? After all, I saw it with my own eyes; saw her fall to the hands of the boy with the keyblade. I saw her wither into nothingness, watched her disappear; watched her die. She shouldn't be appearing in my reality, in my land of living.

As I blink, I'm staring back at myself; rosy hair, blue eyes, the face of a leader. Of what once was a leader; there was no one left to lead. They were all dead, just like her; banished into nothingness. One by one, their faces flashed across the surface of the mirror; my comrades, my team. Gone.

I take a deep breath and turn away, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt at reducing my oncoming migraine. I'm thinking too much. They were only tools to begin with; they weren't anything special to me, not in any way. At least, I _thought_ that. Now that they were all gone…I began to think otherwise.

"Marluxia…"

I open my eyes to find her, the one was key to my success, lingering in the doorway with a timid look on her face. I wave her forward, but she refuses to move.

"Come closer, I have reason no to harm you," I promise her in a tired voice. It was true; she was the only friend I had left, if I could call the small witch a friend. She approached cautiously, her eyes darting around.

"S-Sora is coming…what do you want me to do?" she asked, shaking. I turned back to the mirror.

"What do you want to do?"

The question throws her off guard; she doesn't answer, and instead stares at me through the reflection in the mirror.

"They're all gone…" she whispers, like she could see the faces of my fallen members exactly the way I could. My fist curls into a fist in anger. The way she mumbled the words, she made it seem like my fault; like I killed them, like it was my original plan to have everyone murdered.

"Go," I order harshly. She doesn't move.

"You're ill, Marluxia. All will make sense when you recover," she whispered before gliding out of the door and leaving me to solitude.

I know the difference between myself and my reflection. I know the difference between me and the girl who died. She was weak; I am strong. Her face smiled a crooked, wicked smile in the mirror; she was taunting me, even in death. Trying to tell me otherwise. Letting me know that I was next, that I would follow after her, as I had done my whole life.

With all the strength I could muster, I force my fist into the glass and watch the pieces shatter and fall. Her face vanishes as I remove my hand, remove the now glass covered glove. The little pieces reflect my image as they tumble to the ground, glittering like diamonds in the air. The shards of glass - shards of myself - that were too sharp and small too put back together again. To be whole again.

I bent over to pick one up; it pierced my skin, and I watched the blood slowly break free from the cut and ooze down my finger.

And I pick another one up. And another. And another. And I bleed and bleed and bleed.

Until I breath no more.

* * *

**This. **

**BIG, HUMONGOUS SHOUT OUT TO buka2000, Because I promised you that I would dedicate chapter...18 to you, and I totally forgot until I reread this entire oneshot collection. I am so incredibly sorry. this one's for you, and of course, all the Mar/Lar fans out there! **

**Song: Evanescence, Breath No More**

**PS: Who's NIT (National Invitational Tournament) National Gymnastics champion? :)**


	24. Sora: The Story of a Girl

The Story Of a Girl

He knew the moment he walked away that his life would never be the same; that girl was everything, everything he'd ever wanted in his life. She was sweet, caring, compassionate, and completely down to Earth, and that was why he knew she deserved better than him; after all, he was bruised, unkind, and awkward, not at all the type of person fit enough to be with her. He _loved_ her, definitely, but he couldn't _be with _her; it would be unfair for her and her future.

He stood at the corner of the theatre, back pressed against the red bricks throbbing from the new beating he had received. His hood was raised to cover most of his face, and his hands were dug deep into his pockets to make sure she couldn't recognize him; he watched her, his heart breaking.

She continuously looked from left to right before glancing at her phone; he was late, and he was _never_ late. Her eyes started to brim with worry as she spied the time on her phone; the movie should have started ten minutes ago. But he didn't move from his spot, only watched. Today would be the end.

With a long, final last look at her beautiful face, he kicked off of the wall and walked away, bringing his phone out of his pocket and opening a new text message. He quickly typed his feelings down and pocketed the device, biting his lip in an attempt to keep from crying.

_I'm sorry._

Her reply was instantaneous; she was always fast with her fingers. Did she understand the true extent of those two words? Did she understand that he was freeing her, letting her live her life unchained?

Letting her go?

_It's fine, don't worry about it._

He looked at the message and smiled despite his current mood; she was always trying to make him feel better. But today would be the last; no more. No more smiles.

_Goodbye._

His phone continuously rang in his pocket after his one worded text, but he ignored it; instead, he looked to the sky. He found it funny how on a day like today, the sun was smiling down on an Earth with perfect weather. Even the birds passed by singing songs of joy and merriment; everything around his was so cheerful.

But he certainly wasn't.

He quickened his pace to make sure she couldn't catch up to him and turned into the apartment complex he lived in; he didn't want to go home, but he had no other choice. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door, locking his teeth in preparation for the slap he would surely receive.

But instead, he found his abusive mother staring at him with concern; her hands were folded in front of her in a peaceful way, and she looked timid in her posture. It surprised him, really; after walking out like he had, she would have normally given him twice the beating he would usually receive.

He didn't want sympathy from anyone, and he certainly didn't want any from the woman he tried so hard to escape from.

He slipped past his mother and quickly made his way to his room, locking the door behind him and softly resting on his bed. His phone was still buzzing with texts and calls, but he couldn't answer them right then; he needed to be alone.

Outside, a single cloud passed over the sun and left him in the shadows of his heart.

* * *

**So...in reality, I wrote this as a RokuNami chaptered story. But then it failed. so I turned it into a BHNH, and switched it to a Namora. BEAST.**

**the song I used as inspiration was 'The Story Of a Girl' so that's why it's up there. (well technically, I don't know the correct name for that song, I was listening to the radio. You know, that song 'this is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world...' yeah that one. )**

**(ps. Did anyone else notice that Sora only has ONE chapter dedicated to him? XD)**


	25. Please Read

Hey loyal readers, this is XShiori-chanX's best friend, Makayla. My account is uwishuknewher. Shiori wanted me to tell everyone that her stories will be on hold for a little while because her computer is currently in the shop for a virus (one that completely shuts down her internet). Don't worry; she will promptly continue her stories once her computer is up and running again!


End file.
